You'd Be Screwed
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ian\Erin.Fic starting in 8th grade until older. : most likely very long,considering it will mirror my school days when it starts back up lol.Just a random idea and hope to continue so please review!Gosh I looooove Ian Mckinley! Godbless leave ideas! R
1. Hated School

Ian sighed, removing his black converse from his tired feet and heaving himself into bed. He punched the pillow to fluff it a bit, then rested his head deep into it, therefore, squishing it again. He sighed again, unable to help it. School sucked. Plain and platonically simple. He hated school with a major passion. All of his classes were boring and worse, he had to watch the girl he practically already loved, all day, sit alone, rebuking any visitors to her assigned "Loner" table. She wouldn't even let him get close to her and someone had made a remark they came from the same planet.

Right then in there Ian was almost expelled for a good fist fight. No one said those things in front of Ian....or you'd be screwed.

He pulled the blankets tighter around him, shivering and thinking to himself. He was in 8th grade, (they had just started back last week) and he went to a small, Christian school. He had gone there since 1st grade, and hadn't had eyes for anyone but Erin Ulmer since 5th. Though, he took it with open arms she talked to no one....INCLUDING HIMSELF! He huffed undignantly, wondering what type of person she actually liked, (if any) as he drifted off to sleep.

'Erin." he mumbled in the pillow as his breathing became even, and his dreams, filled with his red head, loner, emoish beauty.

Why couldn't she just be nice enough to say hi!? He yelled before the alarm clock woke him up, and he stood....ecstatic for another day of school.

Ian could never control his sarcasm. ;)

a\n: sorry a short, quite frankly horrible beginning...but I needed to write something for Ian and Erin. Anywho, this will mirror my school year this year when i start back, and all of the facts are true so far. Except I don't have a nice looking deep thinker, black wearer, casual T and hoody, accepting, loving, caring, Christian, gorgeous Ian kind of guy....I don't asl for much danggit! Lol. Its soooo frusterating...Im officially on boyfriend patrol....

God bless and please review.


	2. AN

A\n: Alright everyone, this is just a shout out..Tomorrow I start school...So tomorrow night and every other day will be Ian and Erin playing out my emotions from the day in their own ways...the scheduel etc will be the same..with their own day throw into it..Cant wait to see you guys tomorrow....but can wait for school...teehee...enjoy tomorrow and please read and review when i post the chapter...im excited for it, but dreading tomorrow so please pray it goes well!? Thanks for all the support, I;ll meet ya'll back here tomorrow night!

GodBless!


	3. Another AN guysSorry! :

**A\n: Okay guys, it was my first day at school today, but I never got around to updating so tomorrow will be an extra long chapter....with two days worth of a school and anight at Ian's house. And, Ian's house is suckish, but note, the only thing i am comparing myself to is the school and i will write what i did through ian and erin, and im a bit like ian and erin...family life is nothing like ian or erins lol....talk tomorrow guys! and if you have any suggestions id love to hear them!**

**GodBless**

**Sarah**


	4. He'd Make Her Talk to Him

Ian loved Erin..he just knew it...nothing could express what he felt when he looked at the goth beauty, and no feeling could explain what he though ahd felt when he thought of touching her, kissing her, and even just talking to her...though, without her talking to him, or even acknowledging him...8th grade sucked. He had been trying to get her attention for awhile now and still, she did nothing. He slipped his phone nu,ber into her locker because he had been so desperate, and he'd also smiled and waved to her everyday....

Though he wasn't very talkative, Ian was personable, and he tried talking to Erin...she was just a bit more to herself than him...Well, okay, maybe way more to herself..

But, Ian was set on making her at least talk to him, and give him a chance...he deserved a chance danggit! He knew he did....and he would get it....this was quickly assured, when he ran to Science class because he was late, and there was only one more seat left...there was only one other person at the only table left he was forced to sit at, and that person was one, Erin Ulmer.

A\n: Vanessa, really long chapter coming up..since these are my school days combined, I need to focus on it...but i was throwing this out there to let you know, I'm still here and do intend to finish this....how long will it be? My whole year...and even though updates take awhile sometimes, i promise they will become worth it! :) and make a fanfic site...that way i can talk to you in case something comes up and I don't get to update. :)

God bless!

And, Sammy, haven't talked to you in forever girl! Hope you review soon!!! :(

Sarah


End file.
